


The worst super power in history

by nocturnalFighter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, For the both of them, M/M, cause daves immune to cancer which is great, happy though, little angst, so he has a big glove collection, when kk touches someone they get cancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalFighter/pseuds/nocturnalFighter
Summary: Dave Strider, the cool kid artist in college, with shades and sketchbooks to match. usually, he sits alone in the corner drawing or working on homework but likes to watch the drama unfold when it doesn't concern him. Fun is fun right? Lives with his twin Dirk but his older brother thinks he's the answer to the cancer problem in their town but that's dumb, amiright?Karkat Vantas, the homeschooled English major with untamable bed hair and the inability to touch anyone's skin. Spends time reading every book he can, talking to his cousin, and pretending he could touch someone without hurting them. No roommates because who wants to live with the embodiment of living cancer?





	1. Chapter 1

The coffee shop here was noisy today, but it's always noisy. Filled with adults trying to get their drinks before a meeting and students trying to get their shit done before due dates. Dave Strider was the latter, working on an essay. The background noise was filled with all sorts of conversations but when someone started shouting Dave decided to take a break from writing to turn around and see what the argument was about; what he saw was a short adorable guy, with dark skin and black hair shouting at someone a good foot taller. Shortie had a gloved hand wrapped around the other guys' wrist so tightly it left their hand white.  
"How dare you fucking touch me without asking, you insufferable maggot brain! No one touches me like that. Especially not you, you shit," the guy just shrugged and Dave moved in his seat to watch comfortably, wanting to see how this would play out.  
"Just checking if you had an ass underneath all those layers, like damn why are you wearing gloves and a jacket its 80 degrees outside."  
"None of your goddamn business you whore."  
"With your cute face I'd definitely be your whore, just get out of those clothes and into my bed," shorties eyes widen and he lets go of their hand, before carefully taking off one of his gloves and smacking the guy right across the face. The other guy shrieked and practically fell over, putting a hand to where he was slapped.  
"Don't you dare talk to me again; if you do I'll be sure to hit you harder." he put the glove back on and walked away, leaving the guy there with a bright red handprint on the side of his face. behind shades, Dave's eyes were wide from what he just saw. He doesn't know who that was or what the reason behind wearing gloves but he's never seen a bitch slap that powerful.  
without meaning to, he whispered to himself."I love that man." shoving his laptop out of the way he grabbed the sketchbook from his bag, flipping to the first empty page and started to draw what he remembers; From the jawline to the freckles on his cheeks to his poofy sweater and detailed gloves. It's not perfect and what he would do to get a picture of him but it's the best he can do for now.  
For good measure, he takes a picture the drawing and sends it to his Rose, since she seems to know everyone around. Her text back confirms that.  
-Is that who I think it is? I didn't know you two knew each other.- -oh good you know his name tell me it cause damn and yeah we dont know each other cause i wouldve remembered a face like that also how do you know him and why didnt you introduce us i bet wed be the best of friends-  
-Well, I doubt that; he already has The Best of Friends, but if you want I could arrange you two to meet.-  
-dude hell yea i wanna meet him, also dont tell him i drew him thats a lil creepy ill tell him later also whats his name women the suspense is killing me-  
-I'll set it up then, tomorrow night? Then you can ask his name for yourself.-  
-sounds great-  
-See you then, I'll give you plans when I have them.-  
-aight cya-  
-Goodbye, dear brother.-


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter two here we go

To Karkat, the sun and the heat were the fucking worst. The sun meant everyone was out, having a good time while the heat meant everyone was basically naked. That meant he was wearing a gigantic coat to make sure nothing happened in case someone bumped into him, making him this close to heat stroke every day.   
At least he was third-wheeling tonight, meaning he'll get a booth to himself while watching Rose flirt with his cousin, digging into the food that they pay for. Nights like this he can leave the gloves at home and pretend he's normal for a while.  
The restaurant was busy so he pulled his coat closer to himself as he gets to the front of the line. "Lalonde, for three?" he asked the host. they look down at their paper and nod.   
"You mean for four? right this way, the rest of your party is already here." they started walking and he followed, confused. Who else would be eating with them? why didn't Rose text him about another person? they show him to the booth and the happy couple smiles at him while he sits down. Sliding off his jacket as he looks at them.   
"The host said four people? Who's joining us and why the fuck didn't you tell me?" they look at each other before looking at him.   
"Oh, my brother is joining us tonight, it was a last minute request to join so I figured it would be okay. I hope that's alright with you." she smiles at him with a look that means she's up to something; why is she always up to something?   
"Yeah..okay I guess? Just tell him not to touch me I didn't bring gloves and like hell, I'm wearing that jacket while I eat." She nods.  
"I'll be sure to tell him when he gets out of the bathroom."   
"okay, good," karkat says as he grabs a menu off the table and looks through it, leaning back.  
After a couple minutes a taller guy with the same hair color as Lalonde walks up to the booth and sits down next to him. The first thing karkat thinks is 'wow holy fuck he's cute,' and the second thought is 'what kind of fuck wears sunglasses in a dimly lit restaurant?'  
he holds his hand out to karkat, smiling just slightly. "sup? I'm Dave, roses brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again to bring you some p bad writing. welp, you guys seem to like it. sorry, i didn't post for a while I just didn't know how to continue in a way I liked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic all on my own and I suck at writing so please be kind? I'll try to update and actually write more than 1000 words per chapter but it might not happen, sorry.


End file.
